


Mal Dovahkiin

by danithemani



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Worship, DD/lb but it's kinda low key, Daddy kink but no one says Daddy, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dragonborn bottoms, Dragonborn is kawaii and a necromancer, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Okay maybe wholesome isn't the right word, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safe little space, Slash, Smut, Stenvar is a sweetie, Stenvar is a wholesome top, Stormcloak Victory, Work In Progress, lol Skyrimming, okay not that low key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: Stenvar and the Dragonborn take a vacation to their homestead in Falkreath. Dovahkiin misses his Necromancer robes and Stenny wants to make it all better. Passionate, loving and Stenvar is a sweetie. Then he fucks the Dragonborn silly. If you don't dig daddy kinks, don't read. Also smut.*This work can be read alone as a one shot or as part of a series.*





	Mal Dovahkiin

"I hate wearing this armor. It's so uncomfortable. I miss wearing my Necromancer robes. I want them back."

I'll admit, I was feeling a little whiny. It had been a long time since I've had a vacation and I was growing antsy. Stenvar recognized the tone of my voice and his demeanor softened. To everyone else I was the Dragonborn, but to him I would always be  _m_ _al Dovahkiin._ My spouse may not have the power of the Thu'um, but he had the knowledge to know the difference.

I had started to wear regular clothing shortly after I knew I was the Dragonborn. Stenvar convinced me it was less dangerous - both from a combat perspective and to keep in hiding - if I didn't wear my robes unless we were in the city. I barely even saw a raised eyebrow when I went to the market stalls anymore, everyone knew me by my robes and Necromancer Amulet. The only time I bothered to wear armor was the bracers and boots I took when I went game hunting with Erik.

"I know baby boy, I know, but we have to be careful when we're this far from home. You can wear them when we get we back to Windhelm, we're safe there. They wouldn't dare set foot in Ulfric's city." His voice was gentle. He spoke in hushed tones about the Thalmor and didn't speak their name when we were alone like this. These were safe, special times.

We were tucked away in our little house in Falkreath. The Jarls usually kept me busy with their countless bounties, and the Thieves Guild was relentless. We had just come home to visit our girls, who were safe and sound with Calder. Between all my obligations, I had no time for myself or my Stenny. We had only been in Falkreath for a day; the first thing I did was go on a quick hunting trip with Erik, and Stenvar visited the cemetery to pray at the Shrine of Arkay. But now, Stenvar and I were alone. Erik was back in Rorikstead, visiting his father and taking home his fair share of gold and game. I wished him well and sent him home on a carriage hours ago. I sent Rayya to do some shopping with strict orders not to come back until tomorrow morning. Stenvar insisted there were more pressing matters and I knew better than to argue. I might be the Dragonborn, but I've learned better than to mess up that Nord's plans. Windhlem was the only place I could call my home, but Falkreath was beautiful. Of course, it held special memories for Stenvar, too.

"I just miss them. It's so cold here." I crossed my arms, put on my best pout, and leaned against the table in our hallway. Falkreath was warmer, I'll admit. But I would never get used to the Skyrim weather. The simple tunic I wore wasn't as warm as the fur-lined robes I had at home, even with the frost resistance enchantment. At least my feet were warm in my scaled boots.

He picked me up and put me on the counter. I always admired the brute strength my husband had. He was unstoppable in battle, with years of combat experience. Of course, the Bloodskal blade and Daedric armor with master enchantments didn't hurt, either. It was enough to make Oengul War-Anvil crazy, he hated that "a damned Elf" had access to that armor like that. He was a good sport about it, but Stenvar wasn't. He couldn't help but wear it every time he went to pick up something for dinner in the market.

"I guess I'm just going to have to figure out some way to warm you up," he leaned into me, nuzzling his head against my neck and breaking my thoughts. He was right, I didn't want to think about old War-Anvil right now. He pushed my thighs open with his legs and put his hands around my waist. I leaned against the wall and he pulled back, only to shoot me a mean look.

"You know you have to wear your bracers when you go hunting," he grabbed my wrist and kissed it, "I don't want you to get hurt." He was gentle and reassuring. It was a nice change - everyone expected so much out of me. I was so many things to so many people - Arch-Mage, Guildmaster, Stormcloak Officer, devoted father, master alchemist - not to mention Dragonborn and savior of Skyrim. Sometimes it gets so overwhelming.

"I wore them Stenny, I just took them off when we got home." He raised an eyebrow and it made me laugh. He moved his other hand to my chin and looked into my eyes sternly. I couldn't move, but I wasn't scared. 

"No really, I promise!" He still had my wrist in his hand and my chin in the other, so I flicked my eyes at the bracers on the table. I really did wear them.

"Okay, okay. I believe you," he answered, smiling. "You did such a good job today, you know," he said softly, letting go of my chin. He leaned over and kissed my forehead and added with a laugh, "we'll be eating like kings for a week!" I was self-conscious about my archery abilities, honestly, but he made me feel good about it. It was something that Faendal showed me when I first came to Skyrim as a favor for getting Sven away from Camilla. I was a terribly slow shot but hunting quickly became one of my favorite hobbies. It filled up both my husband's endless appetite and my own empty soul gems. I never thought I would like to hunt, but Stenvar liked to eat. Scratch that, Stenvar loved to eat. He was a game man only and needed to replenish his stock of fresh meat every week, but made plenty of other foods for me. In turn, I used my alchemy abilities to make all kinds of other delicious concoctions - many of them with uses outside of the battlefield.

"Wanna get somewhere cozier?" Stenvar asked, stroking my wrist with his thumb. It was one of my more sensitive spots and he knew had to use it to his full advantage. I loved to see his skin on mine; the contrast between his the pale white of his and the bronze of mine was mesmerizing.

"Uh-huh," I answered and leaned against him. He was planting soft kisses on my neck, and his beard scratched softly against my collarbone. I felt as weak as netch jelly in his strong arms.

"What's that?" he asked again, his voice more insistent. I bit my lip as he pushed my thighs open wider. I could feel his cock pressing against me through the tightness of his clothes. He was still dressed in what he called his shrine clothes - a blue quilted tunic and formal black boots. It was nice to see him out of his armor and in something more form-fitting.

"Yes, S-stenny." My voice was already shaking.

"Better." He smiled warmly and I could feel my face going red. Well, bronze anyway.

"Let's get you in bed," he replied, picking me up. I let out a yelp and wrapped my legs around his strong back. He carried me into our bedroom and dropped me on the bed. It bounced under me, but he caught me in his arms again with a strong kiss. His hands moved to my waist and tugged on my shirt and he slipped it over my head. He dove in again, this time with his hand on the back of my neck and his lips firmly planted on a hardening nipple. I let out a moan and threw my hands around his neck.

I could feel his weight lumbering over me. I was taller than him, but I always felt so small in his strong arms.

"Are you cozy, Dani?" Stenvar asked between licks.

"Very," I answered, laying my head on the bed. His hands ran over my back as they worked their way to my hips. I could feel his thick callouses across my soft skin.

"Can Stenny take these off, baby boy?" Stenvar asked, hands on my belt. I nodded and, remembering my reprimand from earlier answered correctly, "yes Stenny." As his hands worked on the buckle I added a meek, "please." He groaned around the bud in his mouth and shifted to the other one. He took one hand and brought it close to my mouth. He played with my lips, running a finger over the curve of my lip.

"Open," he ordered and pushed two fingers inside my lips. I swirled my tongue over his fingertips and sucked on their length, covering them with spit. When they were sufficiently wet, he drew them back out. My mouth felt empty and I let out a whine; in return, he let out a chuckle. He had me fully undressed now, except for the boots I mentioned earlier. I felt one finger slide between my legs and I squirmed against it. I wanted it inside me.

Strong fingers pushed their way inside past the tight muscle between my legs. It was harder than usual this time. I winced at the pain, and instantly Stenvar eased up.

"Just relax, baby," Stenvar purred into my ear, giving it a quick kiss. I nodded and pushed my hips a little higher, hoping that a new position would garner better results. He grabbed the bottle we kept in our washbasin and poured it over my skin.

"Oh Stenny, that's cold!" I whined, feeling the goosebumps rise on the back of my legs.

"Maybe we should try something different then." He climbed between my legs and pushed my thighs apart. As soon as he licked his lips I knew what he was planning.

"You look delicious today," he mumbled before running his tongue over my smooth skin. He grabbed my hips and held me in place - he knew I couldn't help but grind against him. I felt his tongue slip inside me and work against my muscles.

"Mmm, there we go," he said, his voice rumbling against my thighs, "I knew you'd open right up for me, my good baby boy."

"Uahhn, Stenny, Stenny inside," I pleaded. I was losing my words. I could feel my own cock throb, but I knew I had to wait for that kind of attention.

"Already?" Stenvar chuckled, "okay, okay. I won't keep my boy waiting."

He pushed himself up and grabbed my legs. He pushed another thick digit inside, this time without any resistance. He made slow circles, looking for that most glorious of spots until with one quick prod he found it. I gasped and quickly melted at his touch. He slipped another finger inside, and then one more.

"Do you want it?" he asked, teasing me. He took out his fingers and put the head of his cock against my gaping hole. I could feel the pre-cum leaking out of him. His years of experience must have garnered him much more self-control than I had. I was ready to beg.

"Yes, Stenny yes," I pleaded, trying to rock my hips that he held so firmly in place. I wanted it so bad. I wanted to feel him inside me, feel the pressure of his balls against my hips.

He pushed into me slowly. I could feel the thick head of his cock rub against my prostate and I instinctively bucked to meet it. I was tight, but he was loosening me up quickly. It wasn't long before he picked up the pace. I could feel him pounding into me and I was being rocked against the bed. 

"Ah, ah c-careful Stenny, remember what Ulfric said," I managed to say between moans, "I h-have to kill a dragon when we g-get back, at Sh-hearpoint, ahhhuhhn! Stenny, I h-have to be able t-to-"

"Jarl Ulfric isn't here now, baby boy," he growled in my ear, "and you don't report to him, you report to me." He was right. My eyes were rolling in the back of my head now. All I could think about was the thick Nord cock deep inside me - and it certainly wasn't Ulfric's.

"You belong to me," he continued, picking up his pace to a buck, "and if I have anything to do with it, you won't be able to get out of bed for a week, much less fight dragons." I gripped the sheets as he pounded me relentlessly. He was proding the sweet spot inside of me sharply with every thrust. It was agonizing - and I loved it. 

My own cock was sandwiched in between our bodies and I could feel the precum dripping out. I wanted desperately to jack myself off, to release some tension that was building up between my legs. Stenvar wasn't having it. He grabbed my wrists and held them above my head. If his movements didn't make me immobile before, I was definitely stuck now.


End file.
